


Shadows

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Pillow talk and promises ... What happens behind closed doors and between the sheets when Hermione and Draco meet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starrnobella prompt: Candlelight, Regret, Dream, "You and I just make sense"
> 
> Music: That's How Strong My Love is by Otis Redding

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33668944736/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Shadows dance on the wall  
Bodies dance in the bed  
Voices sing as worlds collide

Candles flicker  
Eyes close  
Bodies rest

Shadows dance on the walls  
Bodies twine in the bed  
Voices speak in hushed tones

Lights flicker  
Eyes open  
Bodies move

Shadows move across the floor  
Bodies flees the bed  
Voices whisper regrets

Lights glow  
Eyes close  
Bodies turn

“Shadows hide your beauty, my love”  
Bodies turn back to the bed  
“Voices don’t always tell what we want to hear, Draco”

Lights dim  
Eyes search  
Bodies collide

Shadows made by candlelight  
Bodies dance in the bed  
Voices demand promises

Candles flicker  
Eyes close  
Bodies rest

Shadows raise questions  
Bodies glow in the dark  
Voices whisper “You and I just make sense”


End file.
